In Review
by clcman
Summary: A few days after the defeat of Team Plasma, a mysterious man reviews all that has happened. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Pokemon. I own copies of it, but not the entire thing.

In Review

**SEPTEMBER 9**

**HOTEL GRAND LAKE**

**VALOR LAKEFRONT**

**SINNOH REGION**

**1:24 PM**

A tall, broad-shouldered man with light-greenish hair that went well with his tan suit leaned back in his chair and looked over the newspaper.

The battle in Unova was all over the front page, though the journalists had several of the details wrong.

Typical.

Below the fold, there was a large picture of the escaped and wanted mastermind, "Ghetsis" AKA Gideon Harmonia.

'Harmonia'. As if.

The man allowed himself a chuckle as the waitress refilled his coffee.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"No. This will be fine, ma'am." He gave her a smile as he took the bill and signed the name that the passport and credit card were under: Gilligan Herschel.

"Thank you and please come again" said the waitress, nodding. The man absentmindedly wondered if she'd been to the same training school as all the Pokemon Center nurses.

Regardless, he thanked her before returning his attention to the paper.

It felt quite nice to be out of that ridiculous costume. He adjusted his glasses, which would be necessary for a few days as his eyes readjusted from months of red contact lenses.

His hair felt better short, too. Some of the costume had probably been a little over the top, but he looked so different dressed as a sane human being that even N would have difficulty recognizing him.

The man thought again over all that had happened. The initial plan had failed... and so the greater one had succeeded.

Both of the Tao dragons had been awakened and were safely with two trainers who could easily be... persuaded to come to him. Heroes were always predictable.

The two dragons had clashed, however briefly, and their contact had created a distortion in the space that formed the Dream World.

The Shadow Triad, loyal as ever, had or would soon deliver the three orbs of the Creation Dragons to Hilbert. He would almost certainly seek out the trio, or another person who had them, like that Sinnoh trainer who had been all over the news a few months ago. Things were so much easier when you didn't have to do them yourself.

Finally, his own apparent breakdown and defeat had convinced the authorities and the public that his plans were over.

As if Team Plasma's "plan" ever would have worked.

They needed both Tao dragons, not just one. Furthermore, N's plan had been to get people to give up their pokémon through a massive _PR stunt_.

And even if that had worked, there was no way that he could have controlled the entire region with a small number of pokémon as he had claimed. Maybe with a legendary or two at his disposal, but even then, it wouldn't be long before elite trainers from other regions arrived to overthrow him.

So it was a good thing, the papers reported, that Ghetsis Harmonia was a deranged raving madman and not merely a very good actor pretending to be one. If he had had some brilliant other plan behind the scenes, _then_ Unova would have been in trouble.

The man allowed himself another chuckle as he got up from his chair.

Typical.

He actually did feel a small twinge of guilt over N. He'd become slightly... fond of his "son," his "king" and tearing him down had hurt.

But not much. The kid would get over it. Maybe grow up a little bit. Tough love, right?

Plus, if "Ghetsis" ever showed his face again, N would be the first one there to stop him, and it was always nice to have predictable opponents.

His loss to Hilbert had been genuine, much to his displeasure. While that worried him, he could respect someone as strong as that child. Besides, he had learned his limits as a trainer and could avoid such an outcome again in the future.

Being arrested was also not part of the plan, but he'd made a contingency plan in the form of the Shadow Triad, so no real harm done. If anything, it made his defeat seem more real.

The man checked his watch as he left the restaurant and tossed the newspaper into a nearby trashcan. His plane to Hoenn would be leaving soon. And he didn't want to give Ein a poor impression by being late.

As far as anyone knew, he was a desperate man on the run, and he saw no reason to dispute that.

The man took one last look at the famous Hotel Grand Lake and adjusted his tie. The place was nice, even if the coffee was a little stale.

He allowed himself another smile as he walked down the street.

All in all, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

_Just a short little oneshot I wrote a while ago, after playing White.  
_

_I thought I would put this up before Black & White 2 came out and made it non-canon.  
_

_I'm also considering maybe writing my version of a sequel before the real ones come out, just to see how close I am.  
_

_Should I? Review and tell me!  
_

_Also, check out my other pokémon fic _For Want of a Knight_.  
_


End file.
